Werewolves and Demons
by phantom hope
Summary: When love leaves one, it has no choice but to find a new host. Oneshot. Kurahne.


Rahne sat below a tree in the mansion front lawn reading, _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. It was originally a school assignment back in Scotland, but now that she's back in Bayville, she's been reading it for pleasure.

No one else was outside, and she liked it that way. It was easier to concentrate. It was summer, so the others were probably hanging out with a friend or "significant other's" house… or brooding in their room like a certain furry elf.

"Poor lad," she thought. It wasn't even a month ago that Kurt and Amanda broke up because she had moved.

"Long distance relationships never work out in the end anyway. I would know," she thought, remembering her boyfriend in Scotland. A week after she came back he decided they should see other people. "Probably that blonde lass he was always starin' at. Oh the poor lad," she said, realizing he must be feeling the same way: unwanted because of looks. "I better go talk to him."

She walked inside and up the stairs to Kurt's room. "Kurt? Ya in there? Come on, I know yer there. Open up." He opened the door, his glowing eyes seeming duller. "Vat do you vant?" he asked.

"I want to talk. Please, you're my friend. Can I come in?" she asked, clasping her hands together to beg.

Kurt sighed. "Fine." He let her in, and then went to his bed. He flopped on it. "So vat do you vant to talk about?"

Rahne sat next to him. "Well, why are you always hanging in your room? I mean it's _summer_! You're supposed to go to the mall, hang out with your friends, get fur in the pool, you know, things of that sort."

He sighed. "You vouldn't understand. I can't."

"Can't what, leave your room unless for food or bathroom breaks? Look, I know _exactly _wha' you're goin' through. I had gone through the same thing with my 'boyfriend' Sean. Bu' I didn' 'ide in my room all depressed."

"Yeah, but Sean probably didn't _say_ that he liked you even with your mutation, _then_ say that he found somvon else he liked better."

"Um, well, no…"

"_And_," Kurt continued, "_you _don't have a mutation that is visible so _you _don't have to hide behind an image. Even vith your mutation you can have someone still like you. No von likes demons. No one."

Rahne looked at him with absolute pity. "I hadn't thought about that," she said. She hung her head. "How can anyone dump him?" she thought as she turned to see him, "He's sweet, funny, smart, and he has those _cute_ ears… Wait what? Do I really like him _that _way?"

"Kurt?" she asked.

"Vat?"

"Do you really think _no one _likes you? Because… well, I like you."

"Vas?"

"Lets go do something!" she shouted, changing the subject.

Kurt smiled. "Like what?"

Rahne ran to his dresser. She looked into each of his drawers and finally found his trunks. "We're going swimming. Then, if you want, me and you can go scare the little kids at the park."

Kurt smiled. She threw him his swimsuit and sat down. As Kurt began to get undressed, he remembered she was still in the room. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all lad," she said cheerfully, "OH! Oh yeah. Um… I'll just… go," she stuttered, exiting the door, and closing it behind her.

Kurt and Rahne were taking a midnight stroll in the mansion's courtyard. They then sat down in an idyllic spot in the middle of the grass, where they gazed at the stars.

The werewolf stared sleepily into the night sky. "Will you be my pillow?" she asked.

"Vas?" the German questioned, chuckling to himself.

"I'm serious," she stated firmly, though slightly laughing herself.

Kurt shrugged. "Sure."

She then scooted closer to him, leaning into Kurt's shoulder. It was firm, yet unnervingly comfortable. "Tell me somethin' in German. Anythin' a' all."

He let his fangs show in a sly smile. "All vight. Ahem, _Meine Liebe. Vielen Dank_."

Rahne smiled, languidly closing her green eyes. "Say more. That was beautiful."

Kurt's smile stretched from ear to ear. "_Nicht beinahe ebenso schön als Sie, mein Schön wolf_."

He turned his head to look at her, only to find her asleep. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, only for her to suddenly wake up and pounce on him, forcing Kurt to lie in the grass.

"Your mine elf," she whispered sensuously in his ear, before kissing him. Kurt then flipped her over so he was on top of her. "And you mine."

One would never expect the union of a werewolf and demon, but the most unexpected pairings… often last longest.


End file.
